All Friends are Foes
by Summer-Time1
Summary: The girls lose their powers,and become helpless to the many dangers of Townsville. Brick being the nice guy that he is decides to help them out, under one condition.They have to be the boys slaves, forever?
1. Chapter 1

The foes were closing in. I can't keep hiding behind this broken down building forever. Why aren't my super powers working?

* * *

Three days previous….

I'm so glad we have a substitute today; our real teacher is the most annoying person. Even though this sub is old and musty she is much better than our fat, balding teacher. I wonder what Brick is doing right now? He usually sits behind me, but not today. He didn't even come to class, odd, very odd.

"Excuse me, ." The substitute inquired. I came back to Earth just as soon.

"Um…yes?" I responded calmly.

"Would you mind moving back a seat, it would appear we have a new student." I sat up, picked up my books and walked to the very back seat. I didn't even hear this kid walking in; I must be really out of it today. As the new comer sat in my seat I judged her from the start. Bushy red hair, fancy clothing, and a very pointy nose, she looks like a bitch. Well maybe she isn't who knows? As the bell rang I rushed out the door, eager to go to my next class. Art. I love that class, so colorful, full of life, and all we have to do is draw a couple things here and there. Even though the teacher is the most conceited woman I have ever set my eyes on, I still love the class. The rest of the day went by really quickly in my opinion. I had a pretty nice lunch, Bubbles and Buttercup sat with me. We all ate in unison, it was very peaceful. After school Buttercup decided to fly to the gym, Bubbles went home with the new girl. I'm assuming they became friends already. I decided to walk home, alone.

"Hello there little Blossom." I turned around only to be greeted by a strange boy, he had brown eyes, and dark jet black hair.

"Who in the world are you?" I said as I raised my eyebrow. He walked closer towards me, as he did so I inspected him. He looked about my age, maybe older. Not fat, but not skinny either. His skin was very pale, and he smelled like….bananas? He stopped walking half way and we had ourselves a little stare down.

"Well, what is it you want from me, how do you know my name anyway?" He chuckled, and I was taken aback by his randomness. "What's so funny?"

"Oh its nothing, you're just so cute when you're acting stupid. I'm in your math class, my name is Joe."

"And you followed me home because?"

"Because, you're going to love me, and be my girlfriend from now, until you die."

"Sorry, not interested, try someone else the school is full of sluts." He laughed once more. "Do I amuse you?"

"Actually, yes, you do." He placed his hands on his hips, and continued. "I know you want me, because if you weren't interested you would have flown away already." I twitched a little. Why haven't I flown away yet?

"You're stupid, go away." I said as I flew away.

"I love you too." he began walking, he placed his hands in his pockets and started humming a tune.

"What a strange guy." I thought out loud. I flew home immediately afterwards. I don't like that guy, I like Brick, end of story. Buttercup was still at the gym, and Bubbles apparently was having a sleep over with the new girl. I guess it's just me and the Professor. I think I might just go to my room and read until I fall asleep. I went on my bed, and brought out a random book, as I read it I let my imagination take over. I was picturing myself as the main character. A valiant warrior, sword in hand, blood in the other. Everything that crossed my path died, I had no emotions for anyone, I hated life, and its inhabitants. I little girl crossed my path, I looked deeply into her pale white eyes, she looked scared and helpless. I didn't care with one swift movement she was dead.

"Are you seriously reading, on a Friday night?" A masculine voice spoke from my left. He had managed to find my house, and climb through my windows. It seems I have myself a little stalker. It was none other than Joe.

"Get a life, and stay out of mine." I threw a pillow at him; he caught it and dropped it on the floor. He just stood there, with a smirk on his face. As he inspected my room I stared back at him. What a persistent little dude.

"Fall in love with me." He said. It was more of a command then a statement. I shook my head.

"I don't like you, I like someone else." He placed his hand on his chin, pretending to strain his thoughts.

"Let me guess, it's that idiot Brick Jojo?" I gulped; my heart skipped a beat just at the sound of his name being spoken. But I still attempted to fib my way of it.

"No, it's not." I said in a less convincing tone then I intended.

"Don't worry, he's already dead, you don't have to worry about him anymore." My eyes dilated, and I unintentionally growled at him. He busted into laughter immediately. His laugh is really starting to get on my nerves.

"I was joking, he isn't dead, but by your reaction it's obvious you feel for this dumbass, he doesn't like you back just saying. Right now he's busy staring at pictures of Princess, and following her every move." I frowned at him.

"Princess?" I inquired.

"The new girl, she's currently having a sleepover with your sister." He retorted.

"You're a creepy stalker who needs to get a life." I told him. "He just met her, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any feelings for her." I went back to reading. He jumped on my bed, and got pretty close to my facial features. "Okay personal space please." I said as I backed away from him. I still had my school clothes on, including my shoes. I had been too lazy to take them off.

"Use your super powers on me Blossom, if you really want me to go away. I dare you."

"You're a citizen, I'm not about to injure you, I would be sent to jail." I said as I rose from my bed. I sighed and undid my ponytail.

"Get out of my house please, were going to talk tomorrow, about all of this." He nodded.

"Whatever you say." He said with an all too happy tone. "By the way you should let your hair down more often, it suits you."

"Get out, just go." I pointed at my windows. "Do me a favor and never come back to my house again."

"No promises." He winked at me.

-Bubbles-

"Oh wow Princess, your house is so cool, do you have a bathroom?" Bubbles asked.

"No, we just shit in the yard." Princess responded in a sarcastic tone. Bubbles skipped down her hallway, noting each and every detail, and asking dumb questions every thirty minutes or so. Princess liked Bubbles, because she made her look smarter, not to mention more attractive.

"Come with me Bubbles, let me show you a few of my good friends." Bubbles followed mindlessly. "These guys are my best friends." She said as she motioned to three different boys, Bubbles was very familiar with these boys.

"Oh I know them, they tried to kill me before."

"Oh great, it's you." Brick said.

"Well at least she's nice, when she's not trying to kick my ass." Boomer added.

"Why are we hanging out with her Princess?" Butch asked.

"It's my sleepover, and I invited all of you for a purpose, and that was to have fun. If you don't like Bubbles that's your problem, but she's my new 'best friend'." Brick took out a cigarette.

"Well fine then, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Brick asked.

"I was kind of planning on us 'bonding a little." Princess added. We're all going to come to my room and learn about Bubbles interesting life. She said with an evil grin. The boys nodded, they all followed her to her room. Bubbles was the only one skipping and humming the entire time.

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Please feel free to comment. I would like to improve. By the way Joe is an OC, but then he kind of isn't. Let's just say it's someone you guys should be very familiar with. Don't worry though this is a Blossom/Brick story. Faith will bring them together in the end. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of Buttercup prepping; she was putting on Nike shorts, and matching shoes, along with a green tank-top. She is probably going to the gym again. What else is new? I was still comfortably on my side of the bed. Yes at the age of 13 we still sleep in the same bed. Judge us if you want, doesn't really matter. I stayed on the bed as she left the room. As soon as I heard her footsteps slowly fading, I rose from the bed. The mornings are always more calm when Buttercup is at peace in the gym beating up punching bags, and working on her abdominals. I should probably put on some decent clothing considering that I'm still in my pajamas. I can't meet up with Joe in hot pink female boxers, and a loose bright red t-shirt. I tried my best to get out of bed without waking up Bubbles. I picked up my white polo and American eagle jeans. Of course I also had a new pair of matching underwear; I walked to my shared bathroom and got in my birthday suit. I let my hair down, and walked into shower, I stepped into the shower and let the water run. It was hot and felt like bliss. As I cleansed myself I closed my eyes and imagined myself with Brick. The two of us hanging out, and having a good time, he was actually flirting with me! It was summer time and we were at the pool enjoying ourselves. I splashed him in the face, and he chuckled. It was the cutest thing, I picked me up and messed with me, I whipped my hair in his face and we had ourselves a good time. Everything was going fine, until the cold water started running and I snapped out of the wonderful trance I was in.

"Goodness I need help, even in the shower he's on my mind." I said to myself as I got out the shower, grabbed my hot pink towel and dried myself off and put on my name brand jeans and my polo. "Time to meet up with this idiot". I said to myself out loud.

By the time I got out of the shower Bubbles had woken up, she was in her baby blue shorts and dolphin t-shirt. Her hair was down and curly. I never understood why she never just left it natural. Probably the same reason why I kept mine up.

"Oh Blossom you just won't believe the fun I had yesterday!" Bubbles cheered as she clapped her hands and did a pirouette.

"That's all nice and dandy Bubbles, but I really don't care to be honest with you." I told her in a nonchalant tone. She completely ignored me, and continued on with her tale.

"It was all so fun, fun, fun. So me Cherry, Butch,Boomer,and Brick-

"Whoa there, hang on…..Brick?" I said in curiosity.

"Oh that's right you have a crush on him." Bubbles stated.

"Yes we all know thank you for stating the obvious, anyways moving on…who's Cherry?" I wondered.

"It's the nickname I gave Princess, because ya know we are like besties now."

"Right, anyway Bubbles I have to go meet this kid Joe, so I'll catch you later"

"Joe, who's that?" She inquired.

"That one kid in math class, I think?" I answered.

"Um…is he new?"

"I ..I don't know I think so, anyway whatever I need to go."

"Is this a date?" She asked.

"Goodness no, are you okay in the head?" I tapped my index finger on my head.

"Oh okay, well I'll tell you about Cherry and I when you come back then."

"Yea sure." I said as I walked out of the door, and went to the living room to put on some sneakers. Leaving Bubbles alone with the Professor.

As I soon started flying off. That Joe guy had made sure to leave a note on my bed, telling me to meet him at the park. I don't know why he suddenly has an interest in me, but he needs to wake up and smell the denial. I was on my way to the park when I heard a high pitched screech coming from downtown. I sighed and turned around, Joe could wait. When I reached the location I was greeted by a young girl. With familiar bushy red hair, and freckles.

"Princess, are you okay?" I asked as I landed neatly on the pavement.

"Better then you're going to be." Those were the last words I heard before blacking out.

Everything was so dark, I could feel my body being carried away, I didn't know where to, or why. Then I felt something cold and a sharp pain on my right cheek. I had been slapped straight across with cheek. The stinging pain lasted only seconds, but it felt like longer. A high pitched voice ordered me to open my eyes. I didn't , and the female voice threatened to kill me. I challenged her statement, asking her how she planned on doing so, it was obviously Princess.

"Well Blossom honey this is how." I could feel a burning sensation in my abdominals; my ribcage was in much pain. My insides felt like they were going to be thrown up. I tried to escape and realized that my ankles and wrists were secured. I decided to follow her directions, the strain to open my eyes grueling. When I did however open them, I decided to take in my surroundings. I was in a chamber, and Princess was standing in front of me. Along with Butch, Boomer….and him. There he was dangerously gorgeous.

"W-was it you three, that zapped me?" I unintentionally stuttered.

"Who else?" I received a terse answer from Butch.

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll see." Princess said. "Unlike the other bad guys you have faced, I don't go around wasting time telling my enemies what my plans are. Not only is it stupid, but really time consuming." She walked away and left me with the boys.

"Bloomer, Butch….get out you know what I have to do." They nodded and also left the chamber, both of them snickering and whispering. I glared at Brick as he walked closer to me. The chamber was big and hollow, with cameras hidden in every corner; everything was white, except for Brick and me. His footsteps echoed. He was a couple inches away from my face. His red eyes staring at me, my light pink ones staring back at him.

"Hey." He simply stated.

"Hi." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh…..I like you're face?" He said awkwardly as he scratched his chin. I glared at him.

"Why, why are you doing this to me, if you truly like my face, you wouldn't want to see it in pain, would you?"

"Well I don't know, I'm one of those sickos who enjoy seeing pain in beautiful things." He smirked.

"You have problems." I told him.

* * *

**So I decided to give Blossom and Brick a little bit of alone time, this chapter was a little slow on the story, I need to keep it moving. Do you agree? Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You have problems too Blossom." He said with a chuckle. "Any way I have to leave, wish you could come with me, but unfortunately Princess won't let me bring you."

"Why do you listen to her anyway?" I asked. He left in silence, ignoring my question and walking away. I was left in the room, alone. The only thing I could hear was my breath. Eventually I got tired, and let my head drop.

I was awoken by a cooling breeze. The grass was wet as if it had recently rained. I was in a plain. From miles on miles all I could see was grass. The sky was clear, no birds or anything. Just peace, I rose from the ground and found myself looking straight at a pale face. Wide gray eyes stared back at me, blinking occasionally. The female tilted her head east…..then west.

"Who…." Then she vanished. I was confused. I turned around; too see if she was behind me. When nothing was found, I tried to fly, but something about this place stopped me. When I attempted to fly it felt like the sky was pushing me down. Gravity was working against me. I sighed inwardly….outwardly. I decided to start walking and hoped that I would end up somewhere. I walked for what felt like hours, days even, but in truth it must not have been so long considering it was still day time. Nothing had changed, the wind still blew in the same direction, the sun was still clear, no could in the sky. This place was never ending; even the grass was still wet. I could feel it on my feet. For some strange reason I was dressed in a pink jump suit. No shoes, no hair bow, I was miserable. Every now and then I would trip on my own hair; it was so long that walking was a burden. I huffed in frustration. I wasn't getting anywhere. I began to lose hope.

"You are so silly." I heard a high pitched female voice speak from my left. I turned my head quickly enough to see that same white girl, her hair long and silver; she was wearing a white dress with a black line going through the middle. Her attire was surprisingly similar to what I used to wear. I was about to speak to her again, but I held my tongue in fear that she might disappear on me again. She slowly walked towards me and swung on me. I was too stunned to think, and froze. Thus allowing her to score a direct hit on my right cheek, the impact made me fall in a backwards motion and hit my head on the ground so hard that it created a crater in the ground. If one were to look at the crater without knowing the true cause, the reasonably assumption would be that a meteorite had fallen and hit the Earth. I rose and glared at the odd girl. Her cute and girly laugh could be heard from miles down the ground. She flew down to where I had landed. My eyes grew twice their size. How was she able to fly?

Princess was sitting at her desk, arms crossed over her chest, and hips positioned in her trade mark stance.

"So how's she doing?" She asked the boys.

"Brick should know." Butch said.

Brick shrugged his shoulders. "Ehh she's alright, I just placed her in a dream simulation"

"Which one?" Princess demanded.

"The one with…her."

"Why, you do know that one causes physical pain to her right?" Princess informed him.

"Yea….I know, I have problems." He looked out the window to see Blossom trapped and secured on the machine. He could see her facial expression from a far. She was in pain…

The mysterious girl had me trapped in this crater. I couldn't fly out of it, but she could. Yet she chose to stay and try to kill me. I ran away from her, even though there was no safe place to run or hide. For some strange reason I still attempted.

"Stupid…that's what you are; I'm going to make you cry like a sad lullaby." She sped towards me; I tried to run in a different direction. My reflexes weren't as fast as hers. She pinned me to the ground. Her eyes were so gray and blank. When she looked at me they were so dead. She repeatedly punched me in the face, each time more painful than the last. I could feel myself losing consciousness. She picked me up by my neck, and tightened her hold. Lowering her arm she had me staring straight towards her. I coughed out some blood. It landed on her cheek; she grimaced, and spit on my face. My bruises were so deep I was bleeding. The spit burned on my damaged flesh.

"You silly bitch, you got blood on my beautiful face." She threw me to the side. I was in so much pain; at this point so many questions were flooding through my brain. Where was I? What have I done? Will I ever see my family again? What about Brick? I was going to die here, wait….was I going to die here?

"No…." She looked down at me.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as possible. Then all of a sudden, she dissolved. Her disappearance began with her evil eyes, and followed her down to her toes. As soon as she vanished everything else dissolved. I blinked once and opened my eyes to the white room that I was being held in. I could hear my echoed voice. My breathing was heavy, I had a nose bleed. Was that all a dream? Brick appeared.

"Blossom…" I kept my head down; my hair fell in front of my head covering my face. I didn't respond. All that could be heard was his echo. He pulled my bangs, and stared straight at my face. Looking in his red eyes was unexplainable. They were so hollow, damaged, confused, and hurt. I could see he was just another soul wanting attention. Wanting to be loved, that's what he wished most for. Yet he didn't know how to express it.

"Hey answer me." I spit in his face. He didn't even flinch. Instead he took his index finger and slid it on his cheek. Removing my saliva, and ingesting it. I grimaced at his action. I was getting sick; I could feel my stomach acting up.

"la la la la la, off to Cherrie's." Bubbles said as she skipped onward. Her head was racing with so many wonderful happy thoughts. Oh so much fun she would have. With Princess ,Brick, Butch, and Boomer! She skipped right into Princess' mansion. Today was going to be another great day of playing, and laughing and sharing secrets. That last sleep over was so marvelously, wonderfully, awesome. She rang the doorbell, and waited….

Joe was tired of waiting. Blossom had been delayed obviously. He assumed it was all part of the plan. He shrugged and flew into the air. His rocket boots were at full force. The slim, long haired boy sonic boomed through the city, taking his time to enjoy his surroundings. Joe stole an apple on the way to Princess' house. He soon arrived at her house and landed peacefully at a street corner to avoid being seen by common people, which didn't really make sense considering he had just sonic boomed through the city, but whatever the public couldn't stop him. He was walking up the stairs when he came across a blonde. She looked pretty…pretty ugly. Instead of being rude and stating the obvious he decided to be a gentleman, like always. He introduced himself.

"Oh hey there, oh my goodness I love your hair!" She pet his hair, and smelled it. "Whoa there, what kind of conditioner is that?" He struggled to find the words for an explanation. "I love it!" She cheered.

" Ha well thank you , I would love to talk but you see-

"Of course I see, doesn't like everyone?" She concluded.

"Uh-

"well except blind people, but I'm not blind, so technically what you said doesn't make much sense. You know your hair is like jet black, are you Asian? I think your Asian, that's so cool because I love Asians! I wish I was Asian, wait no I wish I was British, no Australian! Hey are you here to see Princess too?"

"You know I think I should go, you're cool and pr-pr-pretty and all but you know I have to go and see my girlfriend." He awkwardly backed away slowly.

"OH MY MUFFINS!" She started in a high pitched voice. He backed away some more. "You have a girlfriend? Is she pretty? Of course she's pretty! What's her name? Do I know her? Well I don't know you so chances are I won't know her, but there is still a chance!" he huffed.

"Yes I have a girlfriend, she just isn't aware were dating yet. Trust me, she will when she ends up kissing me passionately on our first honey moon."

"Right." She said in a well knowing tone. "Sounds to me like you're a little desperate."

"Sounds to me like you're a little annoying , now get out of my way." He shoved her away from the door.

"Good luck opening the door buddy, no one has been answering so far, and I've been standing here for four hours."

"You sound so proud, it's creepy."

"Well it's the truth."

"Whatever." He ringed the doorbell, when that didn't work out he got frustrated, and in a swift movement busted the door down. He used his bare fists. Bubbles was stunned.

"Did you just?"

"yes, yes I did, now shut the fuck up and get on with your business while I handle mine."

"Can I follow you?"

"Can Golden Retrievers jump across all seven continents, and come back in less than three days with meat, lettuce, and hot girls?"

"Uhh…"

"Exactly, get out of my way sweetheart." Joe moved along leaving Bubbles with the image of a slim boy walking down the wide hallway, jet black hair bouncing in every step. Of course he left the trail of bananas. Bubbles followed behind him despite his words. Besides he did say his 'girlfriend' needed to be saved.

He slapped me across the face, leaving a red hand print. I inhaled deeply and slowly…very slowly. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I decided to blow my ice wind on his face. He froze and I thought it was working for a while, but then he broke free and laughed. His laugh wasn't evil, I couldn't quite read it. Why did I like him again? I don't even know anymore.

"If I wanted to cool down I would have taken off my shirt Blossom. Now we both know you would hate to see that." He chuckled. My cheeks burned. He was mocking me, the bitch. I looked away from him, attempting to avoid eye contact. This asswhipe, goodness I hate him so much, ugh but then he's attractive and all. Why do I fall for idiots?

"Well I'm stuck with you for a while Blossom, might as well bond right?"

"Sure, sounds like my cup of tea." I said with sarcasm in every syllable. "So why weren't you at school the other day?"

"Skipped." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am well aware you skipped, usually you sit behind me and mess with my hair. What I'm wondering is why?"

"I have shit to handle, anyways don't worry I'll be there tomorrow, I don't know about you though."

"Are you going to kill me?" he smirked. "You're not going to kill me" I said as a wide smile spread across my face.

"No promises, stop smiling, it makes you look ugly."

"…."

"I'm kidding Blossom, damn, learn to laugh a bit." I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what, fuck it." He leaned towards me. He's lips approaching mine I was in disbelief at was occurring this isn't happening…wait it is happening! My first kiss! Then all of a sudden.

BOOM! …Damn it…

There was so much smoke, I couldn't see Brick. He had been blown away from my face. On the bright side I had been freed. When the smoke cleared, all I could see was a tall lean figure of a boy wearing a light green striped shirt, with black faded jeans. His hair was slick, thick and black. I wasn't sure who he was, until the banana smell hit me. That's when I knew it was Joe. He held out a hand towards me, and I took it. I wrinkled my nose. He picked me up bridal style, and did something unexpected. He flew. I was so shocked; I looked at him with wide eyes. He shrugged, and then we were gone.

Bubbles was searching for Joe, when all of a sudden she ran into…Brick? He looked angry, and frustrated. She ran towards him and gave him a bear hug. He surprisingly accepted it.

"You really haven't considered relationship therapy?" Bubbles asked. He chuckled. Bubbles released him, and slapped him. Before she could slap him a second time he dodged her hand and walked away back to Princess, with one hand in his pocket and middle finger to the sky. She gasped, and blinked a couple times to make sure she really was seeing what was occurring. Then all of a sudden a robotic female voice could be heard from hidden speakers.

PLEASE….PROCEED TO EXIT THE BUILDING. YOU ARE NOT WANTED NOR LIKED, THANK YOU.

Bubbles flew away without thinking twice, all she left were tears. Never had anyone been so rude to her, Brick was so mean! Bubbles hated him so much; he was ugly, rude, ignorant….ugly! What did Blossom see in him?

Blossom was right in Joe's arms; you would think she would have thanked him, but nope. Instead Joe was exposed to three good hours of nagging. He wasn't pleased with this, and neither was she.

"You sound like my wife." Joe said.

"Okay first of all, I was perfectly fine. Second I am not, and never will be you're anything. Third of all let me go I can fly on my own, what I'm wondering is how you can?"

"I'm just so damn magical."

"Or maybe you're wearing rocket boots." She assumed. He dropped her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so before I continue with this story I would like to apologize for the late update and also apologize for the confusing different settings of the last chapter, I should have spaced the new settings out better. Also some of you guys are so eager to know who Joe is, it warms my heart that you get into it that much, but do you guys honestly feel that it would be a good story if I were to just tell you right away? I mean I have been giving a few clues about who he is. I hope it doesn't bother the readers too much that he stays a mystery for a while.**

* * *

Buttercup had been called up by Bubbles. She was so pissed that she was forced to miss a workout for Bubbles, but it was worth it, hopefully. As she landed in the remains of the explosion she spotted her sister Bubbles , quickly she ran towards her blue eyed companion. Bubbles ran towards her and quickly spat about everything she had witnessed from Joe to Brick and everything else. Buttercup took it all in quickly and finally wondered.

"Where's Blossome though?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but Joe and her just like disappeared into the sky, it was so cray." She placed her right hand on her hip.

"Why are we just standing here we should be looking for her." Buttercup flew into the sky and searched for her sister, with Bubbles by her side.

Princess' laugh could be heard from all the debris, she sounded like a bipolar psychopath. Boomer , Butch and Brick were dead silent, awaiting her instructions. As she laughed Butch kicked a scattered piece of gravel….

"We are wasting time!" He exclaimed. Princess grew quite, very quit. Her face that was once a twisted laugh only down grated to a twisted smile. She napped her fingers and walked towards Butch.

"Butch ol' boy, honey boo boo, you are so wonderfully irritating!" She pinched his cheeks. "So stupid, do you really think I would let that happen to you three boys? I love you too much to let you die." She let out a slow chuckle.

"You say that, yet, we're still here…In the same condition. We won't last forever and you know it, I feel like you want to see us suffer, very slowly." Boomer added, agreeing with his brother. Soon after those words slipped out of his mouth Brick punched him in the face.

"I have complete trust in her, doubting her will lead to death, so shut up and get on this jet she arranged for us." The sound of the jet landing was loud and disruptive, it was then that Boomer and Brick realized that their brother had a plan, he never trusted anyone, sometimes not even himself. They nodded their heads and followed suit. Princess was the last one to aboard the jet; her father was quick to follow her instructions. In just a snap of her fingers she got the jet she needed at just the right time. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Blossoms heart dropped, but she quickly got back on her level and began flying on her own. She caught up with Joe and stopped him midflight.

"What is your problem, are you mad because I stated the obvious?" He cocked an eyebrow towards her direction, and grinned.

"Not at all in fact I'm very pleased that you at least can observe my attire, have you looked at yours lately?" She looked down at her clothes. "Am I the only one who noticed that you and your atrocious sisters wear the same thing every day?" Her face turned bright read and she slapped him across the face. He pretended like it never occurred and flew away. She didn't bother following him, he was annoying. She sighed in exhaustion and spotted two lights coming her way. Her heart grew warmer at the thought of being reunited with her sisters at last. Just as she thought everything would be at peace for a least a few minutes a giant black jet appeared out of the blue. Her heart skipped a beat when she made eye contact with Brick who was staring straight into her eyes, he grinned. She blinked for only a second and thought that he winked at her, maybe it was her imagination. That moment felt like it was in slow motion, but really it was going pretty fast. It wasn't long before Butter and Bubbles arrived and Blossom followed them home.

This had definitely been a very eventful weekend for the girls. Even though they were all tired, Blossom still rose and got ready for school before both her sisters. As she put her hair up she had a miniature flash back of Joe telling her to let her hair down more often. She quickly snapped out of it and tightened her bow with more force than usual. She made sure to wake up her exhausted sisters after she was ready of course. The professor had been in his lab doing what he did best. She flew off to school in a pleasant mood. She kept telling herself that she didn't care if Brick was at school today or not, but deep inside she knew she cared more than ever, and some days it killed her to have to be ignored, and pretend like he wasn't there. He was so good at ignoring her, why couldn't she do the same. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and decided to focus on her studies, she knew her sisters would be at school soon enough. As she looked at her schedule she realized that she had math every day since the beginning of the year for third period. Yet ironically she never noticed this…Joe kid. As she stopped by her locker she swiftly did her combination and grabbed her books just to turn around and knock into Boomer. She apologized a hundred times over, he didn't care and went on with his everyday business. Even with his rude behavior his appearance brought hope to her heart. If he was there today, that meant that Brick had to be at school! She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She did not have time on her schedule for day dreaming she had to go to class right away.

* * *

Any thoughts ? Sorry for the late update or if this seemed rushed or sloppy .


End file.
